


To Heal

by UnderwaterGem



Series: Adoption Center [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, M/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Work Up For Adoption, please message me when you post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterGem/pseuds/UnderwaterGem
Summary: Thor learns of his father secrets and now knows the way to finally help his brother.





	To Heal

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is going up for adoption. As much as I love daydreaming and coming up with plot ideas that I want to write, writing just isn't for me. So from now on, I'm putting future stories up for adoptions. The only rules I have for these are;
> 
> 1) Please know basic grammar. I would love to read it and hate stories with errors in them.
> 
> 2) I have no problem with ships, go wild!
> 
> 3) Please message me when you've posted the story. I really want to read it! It's why I'm posting the drabble and putting them up for adoption, instead of letting them die in my head.
> 
> 4) Please be familiar with the character's manner of speaking, and make Clint the version he is in the comics. His comic personality sound far more interesting then the MCU version of him. No major OOCness, please.

“I may know of a way to stop Loki’s madness, once and for all.”

The room instantly became silent as different pairs of eyes turned to the giant blond haired man. Another beat of silence before,

“And why are you just now telling us? After years of fighting this guy, you’re only just now telling us?” Tony looked around him for support, that was easily given by the others. “All of the destruction he’s caused, all the mayhem,”

“Every civilian deaths.” Natasha muttered.

“That.” Tony pointed in her direction, his eyes never leaving Thor’s. “All of that and you’re just now sharing with the class the way to defeat Loki.”

Thor breathed deeply and nodded. “My father, the Allfather, has always kept the truths hidden from everyone. He deems these actions as necessary for the safety and good of Asgard. I have only recently discovered what he has been hiding about Loki.”

“Besides him being a giant made of ice?” Clint deadpanned.

“Yes,” Thor sighed. “Loki…has children.”

He held up a hand to stop the eruption his statement has brought on and continued when his friends have calmed themselves.

“These children were taken away from him when they were old enough to be weened and treated as monsters. He was never allowed to visit them and all of this was kept secret as to never disrupt the peace in Asgard.”

“But he was a prince, right?” Bruce interrupted. “Is it not normal for arranged marriages if Loki has gotten someone pregnant, given his royalty status?”

“Or concubines?” Tony added in with a salacious grin.

“Or concubines.” Bruce repeated with the barest hint of a fond smile.

Thor floundered for a moment, long enough for Natasha to slowly straighten in her seat in realization.

“The Norse Mythology, so some of them are true? Including Loki’s children?”

Thor nodded, glad that he would not need to spell it for his friends. It was a shock to learn. He had often wondered why the Midgardians would make up such stories about his brother, always believing them to be lies and laughing over the stories with his friends. To have learned that those stories held such truths had been overwhelming. His heart hurts for his brother.

“Wait,” Steve held a hand up and turned his face away as he reeled with the information being said to him. “You are telling me that Loki actually transformed into a mare and birthed an eight-legged horse?”

“And the snake that lives under the ocean? And the giant wolf? All of it?!” Tony burst out.

“I’m not familiar with Norse whatever, so what? And what?!” Clint leaned forward with interest.

“Yes and no. Amongst the many things the mythology tells of Loki, the ones about his children are true. Except that he was the one to birth all of his children and the fathers were Asgardian men.”

“So no horse father?” It was near amusing to see Tony near deflate with disappointment.

“Nay,” Thor shakes his head.

“So your father rips each baby from their mother’s arms, banishes them, refuses the mother from seeing his children, and keeps it all a secret for who knows how long. And your people wonder why Loki went insane with rage?” Natasha spells out brutally.

“Not to mention keeping his heritage a secret.”

“And I’m not really surprised why Loki focuses his attention on earth. You are obviously fond of earth and its people. He wishes to rip away what you care about the same as his children were.”

“Doesn’t your father use the horse one as if it were a battle riding horse?” Steve points out. The others winced and murmur their disagreement over the treatment of Sleipnir.

“Enough!” Thor shouts and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I know what my father has done was monstrous and unforgiving. It is no wonder Loki has gone mad, but we now know how to fix it.”

“By stealing his children from where your father has imprisoned them and bringing them here?” Bruce said dubiously.

“I am sure there is a large field near the ocean we can bring them to and lure Loki there.”

“And you’re so certain that your brother will not only fall for that trap but change his ways?” Fury spoke for the first time since Thor’s announcement.

“It has to.” Thor says.

“Oh my god, his daughter is death.” Tony breathed in realization.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do decide to adopt this story, please don't copy this drabble word for word. Spice it up and make it your own! I would greatly appreciate it...also don't forget to message me with the link when you do post!


End file.
